


Blue Christmas (All I Want For Christmas Is You)

by endinflames, leonardo e suas fics ruins (endinflames)



Series: natais gays [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Music, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Modern AU, Muggle AU, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Português Brasileiro, Thesival, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Newt Scamander, crackfic, gay percival graves, gay theseus scamander, leta lestrange - mentioned, leta lestrange is a big lesbian, newt scamander - mentioned, ptbr, queenie goldstein - mentioned, queenie is pansexual, serapheenie, serapheenie - mentioned, seraphina picquery is a lesbian, trans leta lestrange, trans theseus scamander
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/endinflames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/leonardo%20e%20suas%20fics%20ruins
Summary: Theseus fica solteiro pouco tempo antes do Natal, o que o deixa miserável. Era para ser sua época favorita do ano, e ele decide agir: aceitar o convite de sair mais cedo do trabalho e ir beber com Percival Graves. E possivelmente se embebedar, falar tudo que pode sobre o pé na bunda que levou, e talvez fazer mais coisas das quais iria se arrepender na manhã de Natal





	Blue Christmas (All I Want For Christmas Is You)

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one-shot mal feita é um presente pra Ray, uma das minhas melhores amigas da vida.  
Deve estar HORRÍVEL, porque é a primeira coisa completa que eu escrevo há... mais de um ano, eu acho. E eu escrevi tudo com sono. Deve ter muito erro de digitação.  
Feliz aniversário, e feliz Natal, Ray. Muito adiantado.
> 
> *Eu odeio Animais Fantasticos canon então o canon aqui SOU EU, não to nem aí*

Já fazem quase quatro semanas, e ele nunca admitiria para Leta, mas Theseus não aguentava o peso de ter levado um pé na bunda do namorado semanas antes do Natal.

Mas Leta não estava por perto, e Graves era um bom ouvinte. Pelo menos parecia ser. Não que a avaliação de Theseus fosse confiável: era véspera de Natal, ele estava exausto e deprimido, havia trabalhado o dia todo e poderia ou não estar levemente bêbado.

O dia no escritório havia sido quase torturante para aqueles funcionários que foram, diga-se de passagem, obrigados a largarem suas famílias na véspera de Natal. Mas seus melhores colegas de trabalho estavam lá, e o dia poderia ter sido pior. Ele até mesmo havia conseguido sair com Leta para o almoço. E descobriu que Percival Graves, o cara que ficava calado, trabalhando e fazendo carinho no seu gato o dia todo (o que era meio fofo, talvez. Graves também era. Digo, talvez meio fofo), gostava muito mais do Natal do que se poderia imaginar. É claro que não se comparava à Theseus — sua barba falsa de Papai Noel era de se invejar —, mas havia ido de orelhas de elfo, gorro e um cachecol colorido. Theseus jurava ter visto o homem sorrir pelo menos cinco vezes, e isso era um recorde. 

Theseus só havia o visto sorrir no dia em que foi transferido e encontrou com Madame Picquery, a chefe de ambos, na entrada do escritório. “Seja muito bem-vindo, Percival.”, ela havia dito. “Obrigado, Sera.” 

Sera. Madame Picquery. O apelido foi notado pelos colegas veteranos de Theseus, que estranharam. A mulher o chamava de “Percy” algumas vezes. O rumor de que eles tinham algum envolvimento morreu rápido, assim que uma tal senhorita Queenie Goldstein apareceu no escritório para levar Picquery para almoçar. Não sabiam quem ela era, por exceção de Graves. “É a noiva dela,” comentou com Jared, seu vizinho de mesa, como se fosse óbvio. “vocês não sabiam?” A resposta? Não. Ninguém tinha a menor ideia de o quão incredulamente e exageradamente lésbica Seraphina Picquery era. 

Theseus também não imaginava que o próprio Graves era, bem, gay. Ainda o chocava como ele e Picquery conseguiam ser tão sutis sobre o assunto. Theseus literalmente tinha uma bandeirinha gay (aquele degradê azul era a coisa mais linda do mundo) e outra trans em sua mesa. Já havia aguentado algumas perguntas levemente indiscretas, ainda mais para um ambiente de trabalho, sobre “o que ele tinha entre as pernas”. 

Mas Percival só deixou de ser um desperdício de hétero em sua mente quando o chamou quinze minutos antes do expediente acabar. Parecia desesperado. Theseus conseguia ouvir o cansaço em sua voz. “Vamos beber alguma coisa, estou te implorando. Você é o único cara daqui em que eu confio quando se trata de indicação de bares. Não quero assumir nada sobre o tipo de bares que você frequenta, mas... Sem querer ser chato, bar de hétero me cansa. É Natal, porra, eu preciso de uma bebida e de flertar com um estranho. É a tradição desde que eu me divorciei e vim para a Inglaterra.”

Isso era muita informação nova. Desde quando Graves falava com ele? Desde quando Graves era gay, ou pelo menos não-hétero? 

Desde quando Graves o convidava para sair, beber e flertar com desconhecidos?

Era surreal, mas estava acontecendo. Saíram dez minutos antes do previsto, e foram direto para o Puzzles. Perto o bastante da casa de Theseus para que não chegasse atrasado para a ceia. Perto o bastante da casa de Percival caso ele continuasse recusando o convite de cear com os Scamander – “Não é possível que você passe o Natal sozinho todo ano, Graves!” “Nem todos nós tem família e namorado para aproveitar o Natal, Scamander.” 

Foi quando ele cutucou a ferida.

Percival sabia de Marcus. Claro que sabia. Theseus já não era sutil por si só, e seu ex-namorado era ainda pior. O tipo que mandava bichinhos de pelúcia e balões e flores para o escritório do Scamander a cada data minimamente memorável. Theseus realmente estava muito apaixonado. E Marcus aparentemente também, pelo menos até Enrico, quem quer que ele fosse, aparecer. 

“Eu te amo muito, Thes. Mesmo. Mas acho que nunca te amei do jeito certo. E Enrico... ele é diferente.” Theseus tinha algumas interpretações para esse “diferente”. Menos meloso, talvez. Mais atraente. Mais maduro.

Talvez fosse apenas pelo fato de que Enrico tinha um pinto e ele não. Marcus era o tipo de gay que fazia piadas sobre ter nojo de vaginas até o namoro dos dois realmente engatar. Theseus nunca deixou de fixar nisso. Talvez ele simplesmente nunca fosse ser o suficiente para aquele merda. Mas Theseus ainda achava que ia passar mais um bom tempo do lado dele.

Merda, Theseus estava certo de que se casaria com o desgraçado.

Talvez ele devesse poupar Graves de tudo isso. Os Natais dele já pareciam deprimentes demais.

Mas Theseus estava triste e alcoolizado, então perguntou se podia falar de umas coisas e não parou até estar sem ar, sem nada na cabeça, sem esperança de algum dia encontrar alguém e com muitas lágrimas caindo. Graves parecia não saber o que fazer a respeito das lágrimas, mas permitiu que Theseus o abraçasse e chorasse um pouco no seu ombro, em silêncio. 

— Seu Natal já estava uma merda sem eu chorar pelo meu ex, desculpa. É só... tão recente ainda. E eu ainda não tinha conseguido me abrir pra ninguém direito.

Percival definitivamente se sentia fora do lugar, mas negou com a cabeça.

— É Natal e seu namorado te largou por outro. É normal você se sentir e agir desse jeito. Quando meu ex-marido decidiu que queria se separar de mim, depois de pouco mais de um ano casados, eu senti que meu mundo ia acabar. Eu pensei que nunca sobreviveria sem ele. — Theseus fez uma careta que Graves não pôde interpretar. — Mas eu mudei de vida. Vim pra Inglaterra. Cresci com a minha carreira. Conheci gente nova e interessante. Adotei um gato. Tudo isso sem ninguém além de mim, praticamente. Você vai conseguir sair dessa onda, Theseus, não se preocupe.

O ruivo sorriu.

— Você me chamou de Theseus. Não foi “Scamander” dessa vez.

O americano se repreendeu mentalmente por não ter se policiado. Mas podia tirar proveito disso, então acabou se perdoando. Sorriu.

— Seu nome é bonito. Foi você quem escolheu, ou foi sugestão de alguém?

A fala surpreendeu o Scamander. Ao ouvir a primeira frase, já estava se preparando para responder “Obrigado, eu que escolhi.”, mas ele realmente perguntou.

Percival Graves... cada vez mais surpreendente.

— Escolhi mais ou menos. Ártemis, meu irmão, e Leta, minha quase irmã, ajudaram. Ártemis também é trans, mas o nome dele ficou muito melhor que o meu. “Newton Ártemis Fido Scamander”. Minha mãe ajudou, parece até que ele nasceu com esse nome. As pessoas geralmente acham que ele é cis por conta do nome tradicional. O meu ficou mais simples, escolhi quando eu tinha uns dezesseis anos. Ártemis e Leta sugeriram Perseus... Mas Percy não era bem o meu estilo.— o ruivo piscou. — Estudando, eu me deparei com Theseus, e... nada nunca pareceu tão certo como isso.

“Exceto Marcus.”, lutou para não acrescentar. Marcus parecia tão certo quanto isso...

E aquela conversa também. Ele e Percival. Bebendo juntos. Discutindo o nome de Theseus na noite de Natal.

— Gosto do seu nome.— Graves comentou. Soava sincero.— Ele é realmente bonito. E é histórico. Não só por ser o nome de um herói grego mas... você tem uma história com ele, e isso é legal. Eu acho bonito. Combina com você.

— Está dizendo que me acha bonito também? — o ruivo brincou. — Estou ciente de que sei uma média de quatro coisas sobre você, umas três as quais eu aprendi hoje, mas pensei que você flertasse com estranhos no Natal, Percival.

Oh, boy. Pense o que quiser, mas Theseus Scamander estava completamente ciente de que conseguia ir de “bicha que chora por cinquenta minutos por causa de homem cis” para “talvez eu seja um viadinho de merda provocante do caralho, mas sou o viadinho de merda provocante do caralho que vai dar o cu pra você daqui uma hora no banheiro do bar” em tempo recorde. 

— O foda é que ele é lindo mas eu só flerto com estranhos. — Percival suspirou ironicamente.

— O foda é que ele é lindo mas só flerta com estranhos.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou por alguns segundos, que pareceram durar dez vezes mais do que deveriam, até Theseus suspirar e voltar a falar.

— Desculpa forçar a barra, mas eu sou gay, corno e tô bêbado. Além disso você é lindo, — ele abaixou o tom de voz. — desgraça de homem bonito.

Se Percival o tivesse beijado, talvez o surpreenderia menos ainda do que quando soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir aquilo. Uma gargalhada.

(A risada real dele, não a forçada ou a contida que se manifestavam no trabalho, era muito mais sonora e bonita. Muito bonita. Ele também era. A expressão que ele fazia ao rir era adorável, ele ficava um pouco mais corado do que estava.)

(Theseus queria voltar a ouvir essa risada gostosa.)

— Isso é sério?

Theseus piscou os dois olhos várias vezes, confuso, até Graves soltar uma risada fraca e balançar a cabeça antes de continuar a falar.

— Scamander, com todo o respeito, eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente que isso.

— Grande erro, Ártemis e Leta te crucificariam por isso.— o ruivo sorriu, sem graça.— Eu sei que provavelmente vacilei, desc-

— Theseus, será que você pode simplesmente parar e me ouvir? Forçado? Não foi nada forçado. Eu me odeio completamente por estar te falando isso enquanto eu estou tão bêbado quanto você e provavelmente vou me enrolar porque eu sempre falo muito quando eu bebo, mas vamos lá. Eu estou há mais de um ano e meio querendo que você me chame de “desgraça de homem bonito”. Inferno, eu provavelmente queria isso desde o dia em que eu te conheci. Do jeito que você é, nunca pensei que teria que tomar algum tipo de atitude. Você flertava com todo mundo do escritório... Menos eu, e eu estava louco por você e eu só tinha amado uma pessoa na minha vida e você nem sequer falava comigo e era tão diferente dele e mesmo assim tudo o que eu queria fazer era olhar você sorrindo o dia inteiro. E aí veio Marcus e eu pensei em seguir em frente e te ignorar e não seria difícil porque a gente nunca sequer se olhava mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me livrar de pensar em você. E agora vocês terminaram e você estava tão triste e eu não sabia o porquê e eu estava tão perdidamente desesperado em passar um tempo com você e tentar te alegrar antes das férias de ano novo que me agarrei na primeira desculpa.

Ele parou de falar e virou o resto da cerveja em sua caneca, tomando fôlego enquanto Theseus o encarava sem expressão.

— Meu Deus... — foi o único indicativo de que ele havia sequer escutado tudo o que Graves jogara para cima dele.

— Eu sei que é muita informação pra assimilar, mas eu simplesmente não acredito que depois que eu te pedi pra me levar para um bar gay você ainda pensou que me elogiar era demais. Sinceramente, Theseus-

— Meu Deus...— o Scamander o interrompeu, ainda sem expressão. Percival esperou alguns segundos, e o ruivo sorriu.— Você é tão viadinho gado quanto eu.

Percival arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho.

— Eu acabei de admitir minha paixão barra obsessão por você que vem rolando há anos e a primeira coisa que você diz é que eu sou gado demais?

Theseus soltou uma risada, assentindo.

— Puta que pariu, Percival... Será que não poderia simplesmente ter falado comigo alguma vez? Eu sempre te achei um baita desperdício de hétero... Até hoje cedo, quando você falou mal de hétero. Nossa, meu mundo ficou HD 4K. Colega de trabalho gostoso, inteligente e não-hétero?

— Bissexual.

— Pois é, tudo pra mim.

Graves relaxou os ombros. Não havia reparado que os havia tensionado até dito momento. Theseus sorriu.

— Você...— o ruivo se interrompeu, mudando de ideia sobre o que dizer. O moreno em sua frente parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. Droga, queria um visco em cima deles. Isso o daria uma boa desculpa para querer beijá-lo do nada. Mesmo que nada disso fosse "do nada". De qualquer forma, era melhor começar devagar.— Posso beijar sua bochecha?

— Posso beijar a sua boca?— o americano rebateu. Theseus deu de ombros. Não era como se ele não estivesse completamente desesperado para beijar a boca dele, também.

Quando seus lábios se encontraram, Percival temeu que fosse acabar sorrindo demais e interrompendo-o. O que não queria fazer nunca. Esse era bom demais para um primeiro beijo. 

Beijar Theseus Scamander era como milhares de fogos de artificio explodindo dentro de si.

Beijar Percival Graves era como chegar em casa depois de meses sem deitar em sua própria cama e sentir o conforto te envolver por completo depois de uma longa, longa viagem.

Parar foi inevitável. Droga de oxigênio, droga de gás carbônico. Droga de bulbo que insistia em funcionar e acabar com isso. Theseus se permitiu rir mais uma vez quando deu um selinho no homem à sua frente, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

— Agora você definitivamente não escapa da nossa ceia de Natal.— Theseus queria fazer uma piadinha sobre como ele estava especialmente animado para o peru de Natal esse ano, mas talvez isso sim fosse demais.

— Theseus...

— Percival, não adianta.— o inglês sorriu e segurou sua mão.— Você vai sim. Eu tenho que provar que existe alguém tão gado quanto eu, e eu te garanto que a minha família inteira vai amar se eu levar um homem americano, bonito e cheiroso pra passar o Natal com a gente.

— Eu vou, mas só porque você me deve uns dois anos de beijos que eu ainda não ganhei.

— Te garanto que você irá recebe-los, seu bêbado carente.

Graves suspirou e apertou a mão de Theseus. Um gesto simples, mas que fez o Scamander corar violentamente e sorrir como um bobo apaixonado.

Se bem que ele era um bobo apaixonado.

Estava tão sorridente quanto deveria estar.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu disse que ta uma bosta


End file.
